Unexpected Kismet
by Haloarcher
Summary: Kenzi is unwillingly claimed by a certain handsome wolf. Dyson deals with some inner demons and struggles with the idea of taking the resident thief on as his new 'pet'.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this just something I came up with last night…really late last night, this is my first Kenzi/Dyson fic. I know the whole claim bit has been done, its always good to have variations right? Anyway I was craving some new Kenzi/Dyson action but couldn't find any because I've read everything ****J****. So here's a new little fic, if people like it I'll write more, if not I don't really care I'll do what I want with it. Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lost Girl. This story is going to be rated M for language and later graphics, because after all this is a Kenzi/Dyson story. **

**Unexpected Kismet**

Kenzi stormed into the Dal muttering something in Russian and threw a bloody sword onto the bar's counter. "Trick a word please," this was clearly not a request, not from the anger seething in her voice.

Trick raised his brows, confusion written all over his face, he nodded at Dyson and Hale who were seated at the bar.

Hale made a move to say something but found a heavy hand on his shoulder, and Dyson's blue eyes warning him to let it go. Whatever it was Kenzi wanted privacy, not to say that Dyson didn't want to follow them downstairs, hell he could smell the fresh blood, some was fae, but the rest was Kenzi's. "Fuck it," he groaned rolled his eyes and pointed at Hale to watch the bar.

He walked downstairs to find Kenzi pacing screaming Russian curses, "God damn Fae", she spit out finally in English.

"Kenzi as many languages as I do know, Russian is not one of them, what's happened? Is it Bo? Is Bo hurt?" Trick asks worry rising up in him, his throat constricts at the thought of his granddaughter being harmed.

"What?" Kenzi looks up at him quizzically.

"No Bobo's fine, she's a little tore up but nothing Doc hotpants can't fix with a little ah suki suki time," she rolls her eyes as if this is the most obvious thing in the world.

Dyson winces a little at this comment. His feelings for Bo have only recently resurfaced thanks to this ball of insanity called Kenzi.

"What the hell's happened Kenzi?" Dyson grits his teeth trying to get the young woman to snap out of whatever weird mind state she's in.

"Did I ask for your audience wolf boy?" she grits her teeth at him a flash of anger crosses her face then quickly fades. She sighs her shoulders slumped and she drops into a nearby chair.

"Some crazy ass Fae tried to blood bond me, bashed my side open like a piñata, thought that if they could claim me for their own they could get Bo to do their bidding."

"Dark or light?" Trick asks folding his arms his old age becoming apparent as he focuses on her.

"Light, " Kenzi answers exasperated glancing at her torn shirt hiding her wound from the others this not being her current concern.

"I thought I shed enough blood fighting the winged evil incarnate the garuda," she slumps her head into her hands.

Trick and Dyson are shocked to hear that someone from their side has attacked Bo and Kenzi, after all they did for the Light, a low growl resonates from the resident wolf."Listen I have never been one to make Bo do anything like pick a side, but I am getting some heavy pressure from both sides now," before she can finish Dyson growls once more asking

"The Dark what have they done now?"

"Nothing it's just…" the human looks down guiltily.

"What have you done now Kenzi?" Dyson eyes her accusingly.

"What the hell Scooby Doo? Look I came here to talk to Trick not you, if you want to stay and listen fine, but don't judge me I did what I had to do to save someone I care about like I always do. Like I did for Bo, like I did for you." She shakes her head at the balls he has to get angry with her.

"The Morrigan came after Nate, thanks to Ryan, Bo's last beau. He thought he was doing good in his own fucked up Fae mind, but in order to get her off of Nate's back, I had to promise her a favor, and she's coming to collect." Kenzi bit her lower lip not sure what to do next.

"What do you mean ?" Trickster asked approaching her like a wounded animal.

"She wants me align to myself with the dark, thinks it will make our Succubus chose her side."

"Well you can refuse?" Dyson says rage dripping from his words, at this point he is unsure at who his irritation is focused on.

He's irritated that Bo would put Kenzi in danger by consorting with dark Fae. Annoyed with Kenzi for so easily falling prey to the Morrigan, then again she couldn't very well explain to Nate who the Morrigan was so he had to respect her for respecting the Fae world in general. He was angry at himself for not warning those two that this unaligned claim would get them into trouble someday.

"She can't Dyson if she made a deal with the Morrigan she has to perform a service for her, and if this is her request then she must obey. Unless…." Trick's eyes widen, then he shakes his head.

"But Trick I am already claimed by Bo, someone else can't claim me." The young girl's big gray eyes look at Dyson and Trick in desperation for some kind of assurance that the talent sucking Morrigan wasn't going to have a new puppy named Kenzi that she could torture for giggles.

"Technically they can because you don't belong to a side Kenz, no one can enforce that code." Dyson sighs, trying to think of a way to get this clumsy human out of trouble once again.

"Shit, I was afraid you were going to say that, fine then you claim me Trick", Kenzi bites her lower lip, she's shaking on the inside. This is not how this was supposed to go down, Trick was suppose to say 'Don't worry Kenzi the Morrigan can't touch you'.

"I would love to Kenzi your like daughter to me but I can't being Blood King and all, Iam not allowed to claim anyone, because that person would be in just about as much danger as a someone claimed by Bo if not worse."

"Okay…" Her lower lip becomes chewing gum again. And she wants to cry, 'Damn it Kenzi what have you done now'. She wants to run out of here screaming wants to get mad and break something she does not want to be claimed period but especially not by the dark. No telling what icky things the Morrigan would have her doing.

Dyson can smell the fear and the rage emanating off this small girl rightfully so. She's done a lot for the Fae, light and dark, she's done a lot for him. 'Shit this may be a mistake, o fuck here we go'.

Before he can stop himself Dyson finds himself on one knee taking Kenzi's wrist in his hand bringing it up to his mouth and in one swift bite, she finds herself bleeding into him. He bites himself making small bloody punctures and raises it Kenzi's mouth making her drink. She is unsure if it is the shock of what's going on before her eyes or what but she does as he instructs practically choking on his blood.

"Bite Kenzi" he says sternly. She does as he says "Harder", she complies leaving her own teeth marks on him.

He pulls his arm away and leans his forehead against hers, "Kenzi , you are now mine" he is looking down his face screwed up in contemplation of what he's just done.

She's not sure whether she should be happy or freaked the fuck out…she goes with the second.

She stands quickly pushing him away he falls to the ground not expecting her reaction.

"What?" She's mortified, "What the fuck? Oh God Bo's gonna kill me!"

"What? Kenzi I just kept you from…." Dyson starts to explain, but instead is straddled by Kenzi. She grabs him roughly by the front of his shirt.

"You, sexy furry son of a bitch!" her breathing is ragged and her eyes are wide "I don't know whether to beat the shit out of you or kiss you" she resolves to neither and just hugs him.

"You know Bo's going to suck the Chi out of both our sexy mugs right?" She sighs her head in his shoulder her body trembling from fear and all the excitment.

"Yeah I know," he says gruffly still uncertain of what came over him.

Meanwhile Trick stands idly by shaking his head in thought, he was going to suggest Hale claim her, but this works in favor for their little human. Dyson's a good protector and he trusts Kenzi with his life as she does him so the is wasn't too far off a leap. He just didn't think Dyson would claim another human not after what happened to his prior claim it has been years since then but he swore to never claim another again.

The blood has drained from Kenzi's face as she pulls away from Dyson and runs up the stairs, she's still bleeding quite a bit but due to everything that's happened she's just ignored her body's screaming pain. Hale tries to catch her attention, but fails miserably as the spunky girl heads straight out the door without a word.

Dyson is still sitting on the floor wondering if he's done right by Kenzi, or if he's just made the worst mistake of her life. His eyes search the room for Trick's he is met with a soft gaze of understanding.

"She'll come around," he speaks softly to Dyson.

"Yeah but what If I don't", he stands quickly and heads up to the bar needing a stiff drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2.

**Okay here is chapter 2, is a little long, consider it my apology for taking so long to update. Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, and added my story to their alert notifications. I really do appreciate reviews it lets me know I am not butchering this : ). And my chapter 2 was so long that I also have chapter three done, short but done. Thank you again : D.**

Kenzi rushes towards the car her legs jelly, she leans against it her breath is rushed and it feels like fighting a losing battle.

"I have to get out of here." She all but throws herself into the driver's seat.

Trembling fingers grip the steering wheel, a feeling that can be compared to fire licks at her side and the world is becoming severely blurred. She looks down at her seat notices blood pooling.

"Shit that can't be fixed with a band aid". Shaking her head trying to sort through her foggy mind, 'Think girl think, where do I go, hospital? NO! Hi nurse lady I was involved in an altercation that involved some crazy guy who tried to cutting me open to bond me to him so my bestie would join the dark side'

'Oh yeah definitely get tossed in the loony bin for that one'

'Lauren's lab? Fuck no' 'Not home Bo's there, not ready to face her, I'd rather go into shock than explain this situation to her.'

Everything feels tingly, her arms and legs feel heavy and her head is swimming, drifting slowly away to some land that requires no cognitive skills.

Suddenly there is a loud bang on the glass, she looks up to see but before her black painted blood stained finger tips can unlock the door she's out, her small frame limp and clammy to the touch. A voice that this young thief has come to associate with safety tears through her unconsciousness then something that sounds like glass breaking is the last thing she can will herself to hear. Dyson watches Kenzi flashing in and out of consciousness as he carries her back down into the lair. He grips her helpless body as if his life depends on it, because it does, if Kenzi dies he dies, no thanks to Bo.

Moments before….

Dyson walked up the stairs completely ignoring Hale's curious eyes and parted lips wanting to erupt in an acquisition of some sort. Dyson leans forward over the bar his eyes focused on a large amber filled bottle. His long arms reach out and his nibbles fingers goad the bottle toward him, he gets his prize and sets it down grabbing his shot glass from earlier fills it eagerly. The whiskey burns but feels good, drowning away his worries for but a moment.

"Dyson!" Hale shouts, dragging the brooding man from his thoughts of self doubt.

"What?" he snaps out a bit louder than intended. His long fingers hold the shot glass between them he tumbles it back and forth in his hand.

"What's that and that?" the Siren gawks at the taller man worry apparent in his eyes.

The broody wolf glances down noticing dark crimson stains on his once crisp white shirt. Dyson's heart sinks and realization hits him. Before he can form the thoughts he finds himself heading out of the Dal searching for his new 'pet'.

'What the hell was I thinking?' the thought continues to run ramped though his mind.

He spots her car and runs full force towards it knowing Kenzi has lost more blood than he originally realized, 'How bad is it?' his fists clench at his stupidity and lack of correctly handling priorities.

Anger courses through his veins, how stupid could he have been to not realize how bad off she was, he could smell it, all the mineral metallic, yet bitter sweet blood. He gets to the car and tries to open it, to no avail. Her eyes close and fear courses through his body, he slams the back of his gun through the window unlocks the door and prays to the great wolf spirit that he's not too late.

The centuries old wolf knows that this is no good, she won't make it to a hospital if it's as bad as he thinks. He thinks back to the battle of the Garuda.

"Hale!" He growls loudly as he all but runs into the Dal, Kenzi's lifeless body in his arms.

The detective looks up at his partner the beer in his hand slipping onto the cool ground, the entire bar is silent save the shattering glass bottle its contents pooling under its owner's feet.

He can't speak only look at Kenzi with a gut wrenching feeling, "COME NOW," Dyson grits through his teeth no patience to be found for his partner.

Trick hearing the commotion comes running up from below and he stiffens in his movements he realizes what Dyson wants Hale to do as the two pass him on their way back to the lair. Kenzi begins to stir as Dyson lays her flat on a table that the bar owner has cleaned off.

"No Dyson no labs, no hospitals, if you even try I'll neuter you" she winces in pain gripping Dyson's hand with surprising strength.

"Kenzi.." Dyson breaths through gritted teeth, this little human is now his responsibility whether he likes it or not.

Though before he claimed her Kenzi was his responsibility the day she was left in his charge during the foot soup debacle.

"Look it's going to be okay, Hale's going to fix you…again." He smiles weakly at her realizing how fragile she really is her skin is paler than he's ever seen it and the rust colored blood doesn't help as it covers her hands and stomach.

Hale looks at Dyson like he's insane, he knows that this is the best bet for his pain in the ass Kenzi, but still last time he was lucky he didn't kill her and everyone else in that padded room.

"Do it please," The wolf warrior pleads with his best friend as he squeezes the little human's hand tightly trying reassure her it's going to be okay.

"No it's okay, I'll be fine, just slap some super glue on it," Kenzi moans trying to sit up but cries out in pain, Dyson holds her still letting her cry into his shoulder as he kneels down to an appropriate height for her.

"Hale, Kenzi needs this," Trick adds pulling Hale down to his height then clapping a hand on his shoulder patting it. The old bartender then glances at the pale human on his table and her new reluctant yet caring owner, as said owner is whispering something into the girl's ears.

"If I kill you don't be mad okay?" He stares down at Kenzi pulling her shirt up farther targeting in on what needs to be cauterized.

And you don't let Bo eat my face!" He points at Dyson unsure if he can luck out for a second time. There is a high pitched noise and everyone except the Siren is holding their breath. He finishes and steps back to make sure he didn't kill her.

Dyson runs his fingers across her abdomen and side eliciting a soft whimper from the young woman. Her hand finds his and she gives it slight squeeze and tries to shift her exposed skin from his eyes but instead yelps in pain as she sits up. Dyson is immediately at her side again checking the wound. The older man brings over some gauze, cleaning alcohol and of course drinking alcohol.

"Thank you," she says looking at the three men watching her carefully as she swigs from a bottle of vodka.

"It didn't close up all the way but the most you'll need are some light stitches" Hale says leaning against the table worry still clinging to his voice, "Are you okay and what the hell happened?"

Kenzi explains about her attacker and keeps the part about the claim to herself.

"Oh okay, well that doesn't explain very much, why did Dyson let you go when he apparently was close enough to smell the blood?" the Siren waves a hand as Dyson's ruined shirt.

"And why the hell do you both have blood on your lips and your wrists are…OH MY SWEET SIREN ASS?" Hale screams causing the other three to stare at him mouths slacked jawed mirroring his.

Kenzi bites her lower lip her hand covering her wrist as she looks down then back up.

"I didn't ask him to do it but I had to that's why that guy attacked me okay?" She flinches as Hale runs the palm of his hand across the mark examining it to make sure his eyes aren't deceiving him.

Dyson trying to stay calm, cool, and collected fails as his wolf becomes restless because it does not like Hale touching its mark. He shifts closer to the two and 'inadvertently' knocks Hale's hand away from the wolf's new charge.

Before anyone can finish explaining Lauren comes running down the stairs her doctor bag in her hand and eyes wide. "Trick called me, said it was an emergency."

Kenzi gives the bartender daggers, which actually makes Trick blanch. Dyson doesn't look none too happy as he stands in front Kenzi for a moment then his senses come about him, reasoning takes over that the Doc can take better care of her than these three men can as far as medicinal purposes are concerned.

"I told you no questions Lauren, and you didn't tell Bo?"

"Tell Bo what?" None other than raven haired vixen herself stands at the top of the stairs her arms folded a face of impassiveness stares back at the others until she sees her 'little sister' being patched up by her girlfriend well her friend with benefits her whatever she hasn't decided yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Bo looks at Dyson's blood covered shirt and hands, then at the table that is also soaked in Kenzi's life source.

"I thought it wasn't that bad?" Bo rushes to Kenzi's side.

"Yeah neither did I, sneaky bitch, that adrenaline" she shakes her head.

"Is she okay Lauren?" Bo asks not taking her eyes from her best friend.

"Yes Bo, she'll be okay but someone needs to keep a close eye on her and none of this." Lauren says snatching the vodka from the young woman.

"Gah Doc haven't you heard of a pain killer?" Kenzi's slender fingers reach out for the bottle, but they are stopped by Bo.

"Take these, they're antibiotics, you don't have any allergies do you?"

"Uh peanuts…but I don't think they use that in antibiotics…are they? Oh and keflex is a bitch on my system." Kenzi says rattling the pill bottle. Dyson takes them from her an eyebrow raised as he tries to hide a smile.

"Make sure she takes those with plenty of water and food, she's going to need rest too she may be healed externally but she still will have some scar tissue, it didn't hit an organ did it? Lauren asks putting medical supplies back into her bag.

"No I checked," Dyson says impassively. Watching Kenzi fidget like she has a secret, which everyone knows save the other women in the room.

"I don't like stitches" she whines trying to pick at her sides.

"She used the kind like glue Kenz chill," Hale laughs a little unsteadily it finally hitting him that he just saved his lil hot momma from numero dos deathly demise.

"Kenzi I'll give you a bottle of your favorite to take with you alright, but only drink it after you finish the antibiotics." Trick smiles softly as he know knows she'll be alright.

"If we hadn't already taken care of that son of a bitch Reed for butchering you up I would kill him." Bo reels, "Dyson give me those." Bo puts her hand out for the medicine but Dyson keeps them firmly in his jeans pocket.

"Give me those unless you want to be playing nurse with Kenzi." Bo laughs, her ex simply smiles and his eyes are lit playfully.

"Uh Bo I thought you were going to help me investigate that weird case I told you about, you know the one a few cities over." Lauren says matter of factly, her glances apologetically at Kenzi.

"Oh shit yeah, it can wait Kenz needs me."

"No its fine I've got her, you go, we'll be like two peas in a pod," Dyson gives his I am sexy and I know it smile the kind that would charm the pants off of any woman human, Fae, whatever.

"Is that okay with you?" she looks down at her roommate who is fascinated with her hand.

"Uh Earth to Kenzi?" Bo waves a hand in front of her face.

"I gave her a mild sedative for the pain when I numbed her up for the stitches." Lauren comments, "It will wear off in an hour or so."

"If it means you are saving others she won't mind," Trick smiles, "We will help Dyson look after your bundle of Kenzi," he laughs.

"We will? Who's this we?" Hale says putting his hands up in defense.

"Man up Hale." Dyson laughs and shakes his head.

"Hey I just saved someone's life by whistling I think I did my part, not to say I won't help you D-man but if she starts getting all loopy from pain pills I want no part of that, drunk Kenzi is enough craziness," Hale says leaning against the table and staring at the now incoherent thief who appears to be drooling.

Hale pulls out his phone and snaps a quick picture "Black mail photo" he grins and runs up the stairs before anyone can make him erase it.

"Keep your phone on Hale!" Dyson shouts after him.

Later…..

"You sure you got her and you can stay our place with her she might feel more comfortable."

"Uh I feel more comfortable at my place plus she's already sleeping," Dyson glances over at his bed where a knocked out Kenzi lay snoring and mumbling something about chocolate covered peeps.

"Alright you're a life saver Dyson and the bags I packed for her should have everything she might need including her stuffed bear," Bo leans over and kisses him on the cheek, Dyson simply shrugs a pang of want gnawing at him then smiles politely.

"No worries, she's taken care of me enough I owe her."

He starts to close the door when Bo adds "By the way when I get back I am going to find out why the hell Kenzi was attacked, I heard the guy mention something about a claim but that can't be right, Kenzi's mine" Bo finishes. Then walks away.

"Not anymore she's not," the handsome man says to no one, his wolf agrees happily inhaling Kenzi's scent mingling with his own on the bed. Dyson's shakes his head trying to keep his primal wolf at bay.

"Now what?" Dyson says aloud, then heads out the door hoping he can figure out what the hell he's gotten himself into.


End file.
